


Up Against the Wall (With You)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [59]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hiding, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nothing Unsympathetic, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton finally stops Roman in Roman’s anger, finally makes him see what he’s doing to Virgil. Roman finally gets some perspective.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Morality & Sleep & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Morality & Sleep & Thomas Sanders (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Up Against the Wall (With You)

Patton was visibly trembling with anger.

“Patton...what-” Roman started to say, dumbstruck expression on his face.

Patton walked over to him, yanking him away from Virgil with a strong pull, covering Roman’s mouth to muffle his cries as Roman protested automatically. Roman’s eyes bugged out as he was pushed against the far wall behind him, struggling only for a moment before he just stared into Patton’s eyes with a confused and almost fearful look in his eye.

Patton hung his head, his hands on Roman’s shoulder and mouth still trembling with supposed anger, but the sound that came from his mouth suggested it was more out of pure emotional energy than any one emotion.

“Patton? What...?” Virgil said between huge gasps of air, trying to get a proper breath after that extremely emotionally charged moment. 

Thankfully, Virgil wasn’t falling deeper into panic, his breathing becomingly slowly easier. But even as the fist around his stomach slowly released, he was still gazing around the room, scrutinizing every square inch as his brain kept scrambling for something to tell him what in the heck was happening with whatever was in the living room.

Virgil still hadn’t gotten an answer.

When Patton straightened up again, his jaw was sett and his eyes were blazing with a strong emotion Virgil couldn’t even place.

“Roman, look at him. Right now. Look at him and tell me what you see.” 

Patton lowered his hand slowly off of Roman’s mouth, waiting for Roman to speak, his eyes never wavering.

Roman eyes stayed on the ground for a moment, Roman’s thoughts no doubt having to align with what he had to do so suddenly, before they came up to scrutinize Virgil.

Virgil shrank under just Roman’s gaze, despite the fact Roman was unable to get to him. But that didn’t matter, Virgil’s world still enclosed around him, Roman’s gaze pinning him down, leaving him vulnerable and stuck.

Virgil’s whole body shook like a leaf without his input, trying not to show his true fear because Roman was angry and if he showed weakness Roman could tear him apart and-

“I-” Virgil jumped at Roman’s voice, having completely forgotten Roman had been told to speak, startling at the slightest sound.

_So pathetic, you’re scared at the mere sound of Roman’s voice? You’re stronger than that_ , a voice in the back of his mind mocked him.

_Well, I’m not usually so off my game with the mystery of what the fuck was in the living room, so_ forgive _me if I’m a little more jumpy than usual,_ Virgil mentally snarled back, almost grimacing before Roman’s voice sounded again, reminding him of where he was.

“I see... Virgil...” 

“Yes...” Patton said quietly, a slight upswing in his voice, prompting Roman to continue. Patton voice wasn’t as angry sounding as Patton had been a minute before, but his voice was still thick with emotional energy, though it was a quieter form.

Roman swallowed, glancing away once or twice before he spoke again.

“And he’s... pressed up against the wall...”

Patton’s face darkened slightly. Roman looked back at Patton, his expression a slow dawning realization. Patton met eyes with Roman.

“How do you think he feels right now? What does it _look_ like he’s feeling, Roman?”

Roman didn’t even glance over at Virgil, hanging his head in shame, his voice the most small sounding he had ever heard.

“Terrified...of...me...” 

Patton let go of Roman, the expression on Roman’s face making clear he had just been hit with the reality of his actions.

Roman didn’t look up or even move, instead, Roman slumped to the floor, his hands bracing his fall before buried his face in his hands.

Patton lingered with Roman for a long moment, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder that Roman didn’t even acknowledge. But after doing so, Patton turned to Virgil, his face nowhere near as hard and fierce as a minute before.

However, the gentleness of Patton’s expression didn’t quash the irrational fear that Patton would be angry at _him_ , even though he hadn’t done anything wrong.

_What was in the living room? You can’t trust him. What was in the living room? You can’t trust him.What was in the living room? You can’t trust him-_ His panicked thoughts looped around and around.

_Stop! He’s Patton, he’s my friend! He just defended me to Roman, if he was cruel he would’ve let Roman riff without stopping him._ Virgil tried to stop his full body trembling, but to no avail.

“Hey Vee, it’s okay. I’m so sorry Roman was so mean to you over a simple _misunderstanding,”_ Patton brought the word out, purposefully glancing over at Roman for a moment. “As I know you never meant to hit me. Can- Can I?”

Patton waited a distance away, waving his hand towards the bed at a spot not too close but closer than Patton was standing.

Virgil’s mind analyzed Patton’s behavior for anything that signaled he meant Virgil harm despite his stomach feeling queasy at the mere idea of doubting Patton’s intentions. Patton... had been the only person able to get him through the tough times, Patton wasn’t... Virgil didn’t even know what he wasn’t. But Patton was still Patton... so...

Virgil quietly nodded, trying not to flinch when Patton slowly stepped toward him, gently easing himself onto the bed. Patton’s weight on the bed, shifting the bed from under him sent a jolt through him, but he suppressed it, only his hands twitching on the wall giving away anything.

Patton, the great friends that he was, wasn’t one not to notice, his gentle expression easing into worry.

“Am I too close?”

Virgil shook his head furiously. In fact, it was the opposite, Patton was still _too far._

Virgil had been scared of what Patton or any of them wanted to with him, but now that he was within almost arms reach of Patton, every fiber of Virgil’s being was suddenly demanding he get as close as he could Patton.

And who was he to refuse?

Virgil slowly peeled himself off the wall, not trusting himself to go faster in doing so with the slight heady lightheaded feeling he had after everything. But once he was off the wall, he pounced on Patton.

Patton emitted a small “Oof!” when Virgil slammed into him, pinwheeling his arms to try to maintain balance, but his arms immediately wrapped around Virgil after Patton was sure he wasn’t going to fall.

“Oh V...it’s alright... I’ve got you...in... a hug... You’re going to be okay.”

Virgil still shook, shaking Patton with him as Patton held onto Virgil tight. Virgil slowly melted in Patton arms, however, at some point his he was curled up against Patton’s chest, not knowing exactly how he got in that position.

“Virgil... I think we should do this sooner rather than later, I don’t want too prolong your fears about what’s happening any longer. I think we _all_ owe you an explanation. Can I call everyone up here? Or we could go down to the living room-”

Virgil shook his head furiously into Patton’s chest, cutting Patton off, the mere thought of the living room turning Virgil’s stomach rock hard, his breathing rapidly speeding up.

“Oh kiddo... I’m sorry, we will do it here then, that feel safer? Better?”

Virgil nodded into Patton chest slowly, inhaling the faint scent of lemon and a stronger scent of peppermint that slowly helped Virgil relax again.

Patton shifted under Virgil, gazing concerned over at Roman, who’s shoulders were shaking in silent sobs. 

Then Patton faced the door to Virgil’s bedroom, gently covering Virgil’s ears as best he could before he whistled a call, like a bird, but it was like no bird Virgil had heard.

Soon, the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs signaled the rest of Virgil’s friends were coming up the steps and that nearly sent him into a spiral at the thought.

But Virgil had Patton, and Patton would never let anything happen to him. He trusted Patton.

Virgil pressed closer into Patton, focusing on the sensation of Patton’s fingers running through his hair instead as the sounds of the rest of his friends grew louder.

Patton was protecting him. He was... okay.


End file.
